


4. The Next Morning...

by Inked_Eyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Chapter 3! Rayrard I guess is the pairing? Frerard action though too of course . Eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. The Next Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so these are super fun and I love Ao3 a lot! Please check out my other stuff as well if you like these I will be writting actually full length stories too, eventually
> 
> Xoxo Inked_Eyes

Tour Bus  
7:40am in the US

 

Gerard woke up to a warm feeling. It felt soothing and he didn't want to open his eyes and see the world and have the world inspect him . Remind him of all the things he has to do for life. Bla bla, he's on tour in his famous punk rock band why the fuck does he need to help the world with other things? He's fine with what he's doing right now in life, writting songs and this... This warm feeling. Had he felt it before?

Gerard opens his eyes slowly to see most of the bunk area concealed with shadow dispite the sun already rising in the morning. Gerard decides the blank, empty bunk area scenery is boring and inspects this warm thing underneath him. He sat up and glanced down to see a sleeping (may I add snoring, very loudly) Ray Toro. Wow Gerard s actually impressed he could sleep with Rays bear snores right next to him all night

Gerard smiles faintly before stretching. Then he rubbed sleep out of his eye mindlessly

"You look cute in the morning" Ray commented and Gerard smiled back down at the sleepy Ray Toro, and lead guitarist of his band and well, so much more

Ray smiled back before sitting up

"I hope they ignored the fact that I'm in your bunk bed" Ray laughed 

"Well I could say you were cold" I blushed as Ray rang his fingers through my hair gently

"That's a pretty obvious lie. Well it's not like we got all horny and stuff. Didn't want to bring you there yet, ya know Gerard" Ray said looking in my eyes

Gerard blushed deeper and Ray chuckled before looking at the door then turning back to peck Gerard s cheek

"Love you Ray"  
"Love you too"  
That was really a blatant lie, Gerard thought about the cold sceme, grinning. Why lie at all?  
There was a new thing called Ray was into Gerard and likewise : Rayrard, really

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting!


End file.
